The present invention relates to a door stop device, comprising a blocking mechanism and a connecting arm, one of these two elements being fastened to the opening part of the door, the other element being fastened to the frame of the door, the said connecting arm comprising multiple retaining notches and the said blocking mechanism comprising at least one blocking element pressed by elastic means inside anyone of the retaining notches of the connecting arm, making it possible in this way to retain the door open in anyone of the multiple retaining positions defined by the said connecting arm's retaining notches.
The invention is within the field of door stop devices with applications more specifically in the area of motor vehicles, the building sector and household appliances.
Some door stop devices are known as the one described in document FR 2 981 108, making it possible to retain a swinging or sliding door in any indeterminate position, between closed and fully open, as long as the required opening or closing force is not applied, with possible applications specifically in the area of automobile doors.
The door stop device with indeterminate retaining positions as described in document FR 2 981 108 comprises specifically:                An articulated arm, formed by a metallic rod or any other resistant material, providing rolling tracks on two opposite sides.        A mechanism comprising blocking means for the articulated arm, the release of these blocking means being triggered by a traction effort beyond a predefined threshold applied to the said mechanism in a direction globally parallel to the articulated arm.        
More specifically, the blocking mechanism comprises a braking element which holds a braking roller against the said articulated arm, the rotation axle of the said braking roller being mounted in a way to allow a movement globally parallel to the said articulated arm and with a limited amplitude relative to the blocking mechanism, which also comprises elastic means intended to push the said braking roller and the said braking element against each other.                A mobile interface unit, itself mounted to the blocking mechanism and which is allowed to move in a direction globally perpendicular to the articulated arm, comprises bearing means which cooperate with the axle of the braking roller, in order to transfer to the said axle, the efforts produced by the elastic means with different variable inclined directions, in a way that according to one embodiment, the said braking roller is in a blocked position when being in contact with the braking element, and otherwise the said braking roller may rotate freely when being set apart from the braking element.        
The braking roller's structure and its constituent materials are specifically adapted to its functionnality. In addition, the articulated arm may be featured with notches or bosses located on its said rolling tracks, in order to improve the grip of the braking roller.
However, this door stop device is known to generate a large relative movement between the the blocking mechanism and the articulated arm when the door stop device returns to the locked position, because in this case, the mobile interface device transfers the forces provided by the elastic means to the axle of the braking roller, which generates a movement of the said axle, while the braking element is in contact with the braking roller. As a result, the articulated arm which is driven by the braking roller, moves over a distance which is twice the distance traveled by the axle, due to the leverage effect. Consequently, the door stop's hold position is not accurate.
The present invention proposes a solution to overcome this problem, while making the door stop device substancially simpler: the present invention provides that the blocking element cooperates directly with the articulated arm and no longer through a braking roller comprising an axle, whereas a mobile carriage, comprising inclined ramps, may slide along the articulated arm, while holding the blocking element when the door stop device is in unlocked mode.
In this regard, the invention is related to a door stop device, comprising a blocking mechanism and a connecting arm, one of these two elements being fastened to the opening part of the door, the other element being fastened to the frame of the door, the said blocking mechanism comprising at least one blocking element pressed against the said connecting arm, whereas a mobile carriage may slide with a longitudinal movement along the said connecting arm, within specified limits relative to the body of the said blocking mechanism, which also comprises elastic means designed to press the blocking element against the said connecting arm, wherein:                the said connecting arm comprises multiple retaining notches which may hold the said blocking element, enabling the door stop device to be locked in multiple different positions.        the said mobile carriage may slide along the said connecting arm to which it is mounted, while providing some resistance to movement, enabling in this way the said blocking element to be kept in unlocked mode, pressed against some inclined ramps which are part of the said mobile carriage, whenever a relative movement takes place between the connecting arm and the blocking mechanism; the door stop device is, in this case, in unlocked mode. The relative resistance to movement between the connecting arm and the mobile carriage may be simply obtained by some friction generated between two contacting surfaces belonging respectively to the said connecting arm and mobile carriage, but also be obtained by adding a braking device consisting of a brake pad linked to the said mobile carriage and pressed by elastic means against a surface belonging to the said connecting arm.        the said blocking element which is pressed by some elastic means against one of the retaining notches provided on the connecting arm, is itself mounted to the blocking mechanism, with a relative mobility in a direction globally perpendicular to the connecting arm, in such a way that the said blocking element may be removed from the retaining notches of the said connecting arm in order to release this one.        the elastic means are mounted to the blocking mechanism and cooperate directly or indirectly with the blocking element in a direction comprising a component globally perpendicular to the connecting arm. The elastic means may be made of a metallic or a plastic assembly, or made of a blend of these materials, for example an assembly comprising a helicoidal spring or elastic blades, or even a deformable element, like a part made of elastomer material.        
Other purposes and advantages of the present invention will appear in the description hereafter, which relates to an embodiment of the device proposed by the invention, to be considered as a non limitative example and the understanding of which can be made easier by refering to the drawings enclosed, which constitute a schematic embodiment of the device proposed by the invention.